


Old Habits

by cybirdpunk



Category: Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybirdpunk/pseuds/cybirdpunk
Summary: After a long day of classes, Abigail helps her darling Madison unwind with a very special surprise. (Commissioned piece)





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another fun-filled HotW commission! Thank you to the commissioner, and thank YOU for reading :)

Back when Tara and I were both still in college, I would come back home exhausted every single day. I’d walk in, toss my bag down, and drag myself up the stairs before collapsing onto my bed. But now, as I walk through the front door, I’m filled with more energy than I’ve had all day.

 

Because I’ve got someone waiting for me. Someone who said they have a surprise for me.

 

As soon as I’m inside, I rush up the stairs to my room. I don’t know what to expect when I open the door, but Abigail’s surprises are always wonderful. She’s met me with flowers, a portrait, a delicious meal...the list goes on. So when I reach the door and throw it open, I’m ready for anything. Or at least, I think I am.

 

“Hello, dearest.”

 

My bag falls to the floor as I stare at the sight in front of me. Abigail lies on her side, staring at me with half-lidded eyes and a sly smile. She’s also completely naked. My mind goes completely blank as I stare at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates, taking in the curve of her figure. I can’t help letting my eyes linger on her perky breasts before trailing down to the small tuft of hair in between her legs. At least, I try to let them linger. My entire body’s shaking so bad I can barely stand. My mouth opens and closes as I try to formulate a way to communicate...anything. What do I say? I should compliment her, or remark on how lucky I am, but I can’t force anything out but a shaky cough. She giggles in response, putting her hand to her mouth as I feel my entire body start burning up. I don’t even want to know how red my face must be right now. There’s no way she wasn’t expecting this.

 

“How do you like the surprise?” she asks, her voice a deceptively cutesy lilt. She loves to play innocent, but I know what kind of voracious appetite lurks behind that adorable little smile. And I have a feeling I’m about to be devoured by it.

 

“I-I...I…” I choke out before finishing with a small nod. I have to lean against the wall to keep from falling down. She simply beckons in response, urging me to join her in bed before I collapse in a heap on the floor. I somehow manage to stumble my way over and shakily sit down beside her. Before I can do anything else, she sits up behind me and wraps her arms around my neck.

 

“I hope you don’t mind my being so forward, Madison. I simply thought you might appreciate a warm welcome home after such a long day.”

 

“Ah...I, uh...I d-don’t m-mind…” I finally force out.

 

She doesn’t say anything in response. Instead, she starts to slowly unzip my jacket as she presses up closer against me. Her breath is hot against my neck. My body finally kicks into gear, although it might as well be on autopilot. I manage to kick off my shoes before leaning forward to let her pull my jacket off completely. She tosses it to the side, then kisses my neck and puts her hands around my waist. When she whispers into my ear, her voice is much closer to its normal tone.

 

“Is this okay, Madison? I don’t want to pressure you.”

 

She’s so sweet. Even when I’m putty in her hands, she always makes sure to ask before doing anything. I nod in response, this time with some actual conviction. “I’m sure.”

 

“Good. Because I had something special in mind for you tonight.”

 

That sultry tone is back in her voice, and her words send a surprisingly pleasant chill down my spine. She’s proven to be much more kinky than I expected since we came home. I’m not complaining, even if it does throw me for a loop now and then. I wonder what she’s going to want to try this time?

 

She chooses to keep me in suspense, instead focusing on getting me out of the rest of my clothes. Still on autopilot, I raise my arms to allow her to pull off my shirt, then unbutton my jeans and slide them off as she fumbles with my bra. She’s still not quite used to them. I pull down my panties as she finishes and allow her to guide me down onto the bed, laying bare before her. In the past, I always felt insanely nervous when I was naked in front of a girl. But like so many other things, it’s different with Abigail. I feel completely at ease. Her gaze traveling down my body isn’t anxiety-inducing: it’s exciting.

 

“You’re as breathtaking as ever, dearest.” she coos, reaching down to brush her hand along my side. “It’s no wonder you inspire me to experiment the way I do.”

 

“And what experiment did you have in mind?” I reply, my voice soft but now completely steady. I’m too enraptured by her beauty to feel anything but adoration.

 

“Well, we’ve tried so many new things lately, but...I realized there’s something from my day that we’ve never done before.”

 

I look up at her, puzzled. What could she possibly have done back then that was kinky enough that we hadn’t tried it yet? Before I can ask her, she makes it clear that she’s going to show me what she means right here and now. Her hand drifts down between my legs, her fingers lightly caressing my inner thigh. But to my surprise, rather than continuing on to my pussy, her fingers slide lower. Almost like she’s heading towards my…

 

“In my time, some women were very particular about wanting to leave their vaginas untouched for their future husband. So...we used here instead.” She chuckles at my no doubt dumbfounded expression. “I’d assumed its function had simply fallen out of use in the centuries between then and now. However, I recently had a conversation with Tara where she informed me that the practice is still very much alive and well.”

 

Of _course_ it was Tara. In all honesty, I’m amazed it took her this long before casually dropping anal into a conversation with Abigail given how often she’s felt the need to tell me about Morgan’s “strap game”. Annoyance with Tara aside, what Abigail’s talking about does make a lot of sense. But I had no idea she’d still be into it enough to want to try it again. I mean, I wasn’t really a huge fan the last time I tried it, but...so many things are different with her. Maybe this will be too.

 

“I mean...I suppose we could give it a shot.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with it, Madison?” She asks, her voice tinged with concern. I know she wants to make sure she isn’t pressuring me, especially since it’s something she’s asking me to do for her. But even if I’m a bit nervous, I don’t feel pressured. I want to do it.

 

“I’m sure. Just...be gentle, okay?”

 

She smiles gently and kisses me, soft lips pressed against mine as her free hand reaches for a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Her kisses fascinate me; the single act is able to take on so many forms from kiss to kiss. They can be light and sweet, deep and emotional, and, as is the case here, sensual and...intoxicating. I lean back, melting into her kiss as she takes her hand away from my crotch to coat her fingers in lube. I shiver slightly as she traces one finger around my asshole, lubing it as well to ensure smooth movement. When she breaks the kiss, I instinctively crane my neck upwards to follow her lips. I don’t want the kiss to end. However, I know she’s got something else in store for her mouth. Her finger presses lightly against my ass as she starts to kiss my neck, licking at my skin and nibbling slightly. She kisses my skin over and over as she moves down my body. When she reaches my chest, she looks up at me with a reassuring smile.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

I nod silently, not taking my eyes off her. Her smile doesn’t waver as she pushes the tip of her finger inside me. I gasp as I feel my asshole stretch out, not used to the sensation after years of leaving that hole alone. It’s strange, but...it’s a good kind of strange. She pushes it in further, curling her finger upward slightly. At the same time, her tongue grazes my nipple before she takes it into her mouth. The two sensations combined are enough to draw a soft moan out of me. I don’t need to see her face to know the sound satisfies her. Her tongue twirls around my nipple as she slowly pushes another finger inside me. I let out a gasp of pleasure slightly tinged with pain as I stretch even further. As soon as I do, she takes her mouth off my breast and looks up at me.

 

“Is that too much?”

 

I shake my head and smile down at her. “I’m okay. I think two is my limit, though.” She smiles back at me, reassured by my words.

 

“Then I’m going to start moving, okay?.” She travels further down my body as she speaks, her head closing in on my crotch as she moves backward on the bed. I’m honestly impressed by how easily she can adjust while keeping her fingers inside me. Once her head rests between my legs, I respond.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Slowly, bit by bit, she pulls her fingers partway out of me. I feel a slight burning sensation as she moves. It kind of hurts, but it’s a good hurt. The stretching gets easier as she reaches a consistent slow rhythm of movement. But right as I settle into the rhythm, I feel the sudden sensation of her tongue on my clit. It draws another moan from me, much louder this time. She starts to lick me gently, the warmth of her tongue soothing the fire that had been building inside me. The two sensations together are absolutely overwhelming. I moan again, starting to squirm as she speeds up both her tongue and her fingers. It’s a perfect combination of pain and pleasure, so much more than I imagined it would be. I can’t help reaching down and placing my hand on her head to hold it in place. She can’t stop now.

 

“Abigail, I...I’m getting close…” I gasp between moans, feeling the orgasm start to build within me. Her tongue movements grow even more intense in response, although the rhythm of her fingers doesn’t change. The disparity between the two drives me even wilder, and I feel my body shaking in return. My toes curl as my thighs quake around her. Then, with one final moan, I release. The sensation rolls through me like a cooling wave, the muscles in my body contracting and relaxing in time. Bliss overtakes me as I gasp her name.

 

When I finally stop quaking, she takes her face off me and gently pulls her fingers out of me with one final stretch. I can’t even look down at her; all I can do is stare up at the ceiling as the last aftershocks pass through me. That was a _lot_ more intense than I thought. As the sensation begins to fade, I hear her speak.

 

“Now then, I believe it’s my turn.”

 

Before I can respond, she straightens up and straddles me. I look up to see her smirk as she inches up the length of my body towards my face. I feel a strange sense of nostalgia as she approaches me; every time she sits on my face, I can’t help remembering the first time it happened all those months ago in Eysenfeld. Since then, I’ve found out it’s her absolute favorite position. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised she’d want to do anal this way too. As she comes to rest above me, she slides slightly further to line my mouth up with her ass. I expected myself to be a bit grossed out by the idea, but once again I have no qualms about it if it’s her. In fact, I’m enthusiastic. If she’s this excited about it, I know I’m about to make her feel really good. And that’s all I really want.

 

“Ready when you are, dearest.” she says softly, not bothering to mask the anticipation in her voice.

 

I oblige her. Slowly, tentatively, I stick out my tongue and start tracing small circles around her asshole. She lets out a surprisingly high pitched squeak that quickly turns into a moan as I continue my movements. When I finally drag my tongue across the opening, the moan turns into a satisfied hum. I can feel her weight shift above me, and for a moment I think she’s about to get up. However, when I hear another moan from her, I know she’s just moved her own hand into position. I speed up my tongue as she starts to rub herself, hoping to amplify the sensation of her touch the way her fingers amplified my pleasure in the moments preceding this. Her hips rock against me, pressing her ass even closer as I trace tighter circles.

 

“That’s wonderful, Madison…” she gasps before letting out another moan. “Your tongue is so magnificent…”

 

It’s not the first time she’s complimented my tongue, but it’s always welcome praise. In response, I tease her entrance with the tip of my tongue before tentatively pushing it inside her. The response is immediate and extreme, a cry that soon becomes a whimper. Whenever we do something for the first time, it always overwhelms her. After a two hundred year dry spell, I’d say that’s only natural. I can hear her fingers speed up as I push more of my tongue inside her, flicking the tip back and forth. Her thighs tremble wildly against me as she moans over and over again, each one louder than the one preceding it. I reach up to grab her hips, rocking them back and forth as I swirl my tongue. I know it’s her favorite. And sure enough, I’m rewarded.

 

“I’m...oh, _Madison_ …” she whines, her voice shaking almost as much as her body. With one final movement of my tongue, her body shudders with the now-familiar sensation of her release. Judging by her cry, I can tell she enjoyed that even more than I expected her too. While she rides the aftershock, I pull my tongue out of her and slide her down to rest against my chest. Between heavy breaths, I manage to smile up at her.

 

“How was that?”

 

She looks like she’s struggling to find the right words as she gently lowers herself down to rest her chest against mine. Or maybe she’s just having trouble speaking after how much the sensation overwhelmed her. I always feel a bit arrogant thinking like that, but...I can’t ignore the facts. At least I don’t brag about it the way Tara does. Instead of praising myself, I simply offer her a gentle kiss. She kisses back as her senses seem to finally return.

 

“That was delightful, dearest.” she murmurs before kissing me again. “Thank you for doing that for me.”

 

“My pleasure. Honestly, I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

Abigail laughs pleasantly as I feel my face redden. With one more kiss, she slides off me and comes to rest by my side, wrapping one arm around my chest and nuzzling into me. No sex with her is complete without extensive post-sex cuddling. I’m certainly not complaining. I roll over to face her, wrapping my arm around her in return. We press against each other and bring our lips together over and over again, each kiss warm and loving. This really is heaven.

 

“I love you, Abigail.”

 

“I love you too, Madison. More than I ever dreamed I could love another woman.”

 

I know what she means. After all, I feel the same way.

 

And I always will.


End file.
